Video distribution systems or content delivery systems are configured to deliver video content comprised of bitmaps. Bitmaps identify colors of pixels in a particular video frame of the video content. In the context of a wireless communications network, bitmap video content delivery and distribution may be resource intensive, costly, and difficult to manage for a core network, a radio network, operations and maintenance, and customer care.